


is that cool with you?

by sechung



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, drama student minky, rest of pristin and other idols feature, skater girl yebin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechung/pseuds/sechung
Summary: yebin is hopelessly in love. minkyung finds that endearing





	1. can i hold your hand

It had all started with Eunwoo's stupid theater fundraiser.

Yebin loved her best friend—she was enthusiastic and passionate, perhaps a good balance to the mood she herself had been in lately—but there were some days when Yebin wasn't ready to leave the house.

Which was all of them, it seemed.

College was way harder than Yebin was ready for. She'd heard all the broke college student myths, but now, scouring through the pantry, trying to find something close to a dinner, she realized. 

She was broke, lonely, and screwed.

That's why, when Eunwoo barreled into the room with the enthusiasm of a thousand Golden Retrivers, she felt her soul leave her body just a bit.

"Yebin!" Eunwoo sing-songed. "I've got a special request for you."

"And what might that be?" replied Yebin, monotone, as she moved aside an almost empty box of Wheat Thins to find her target: a bag of microwave popcorn. 

"You know how the theater is doing a production of Into The Woods?"

"Yes?" 

"And we need extra funds?"

"...Yes?" Yebin ripped open the plastic wrapping of the popcorn, nervous as to where exactly the conversation was heading.

"There's a fundraiser tonight, and I want you to come help out." 

"What the fuck! You think I have the money to donate? I can't even cover rent this month."

"I mean like volunteer, be moral support, whatever. You just need to get out of the apartment. I worry about you, Yeb. You haven't even gone to class for two weeks."

Yebin tossed open the microwave door. "No way."

"I'll buy you a full dinner."

Yebin whipped around. "Ok, now I'm interested."

"I'll even buy you breakfast tomorrow." 

Yebin glanced back at her computer—she had promised Yewon they would play Overwatch together later—but that could wait. She'd do about anything for a meal that wasn't microwaved popcorn.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go."

 

"I hate crowds." Yebin mumbled as Eunwoo, hand gripping tightly on her wrist, pulled her through masses of people. 

"Stop being so emotional! You deserve to have some fun!"

Yebin glanced around—they were at some sort of fair, with carnival games set up and various confections being sold everywhere. Her stomach grumbled involuntarily.

"This is so extravagant. You fuckin' theater kids." she snarked, eyes scouring the brightly colored decorations and overly excited patrons. 

"Stop being so bitter! I just got my paycheck yesterday. I'll buy you a slushie." Eunwoo said, throwing an arm over Yebin's shoulder. "I'll get you tickets, too, and you can try and win me a stuffed bear." 

Yebin sighed. It was hard to resist her best friend's enthusiasm. 

"Alright. I'll try my best to have fun, or whatever. For you."

"You're the best." Eunwoo beams, and Yebin decides it wasn't such a bad decision to come out here after all. She can handle this.

 

It's not long, however, before Yebin loses her best friend to a mob of other theater students—all wanting to chat her up about things that are completely irrelevant to Yebin's own existence. Left with a bundle of tickets and a strawberry slushie, she stood in the middle of the chaotic crowd as the sun began to dim behind the clouds. 

She groaned, contemplating how much happier she could be at home, playing Overwatch with Yewon instead of being out here, surrounded by strangers, only friend long gone. Suddenly, she heard shouting from not too far away, slightly subdued by the music blasting on the carnival speakers. 

"Step right up!" a male voice faintly yelled, and Yebin, curiosity piqued, decides to follow the noise.

It leads her to a small crowd, gathered around a wooden platform, with a girl sitting on a chair, leaning back in front of a table.

"Who dares challenge Minkyung? Only one ticket!" The male voice belongs to the over-enthusiastic Soonyoung, another theater kid she's probably seen at one of Eunwoo's parties.

Yebin glanced up at the sign leaning against the platform. 

"Arm Wrestling. One Ticket. Beat Minkyung to win a prize."

The girl at the table—Minkyung—doesn't even seem like she'd be that strong, skinny arms shown off by a tank top. Yebin swore she saw the girl's face before—her foxy eyes and trickster-like smile seem to bring a vague memory to the back of her head. Perhaps a classmate?

"I'll do it!" Someone shouts, a younger boy, some freshman Yebin didn't recognize. The crowd lets out a cheer. 

"Alright, alright." Soonyoung says, gesturing to the chair facing Minkyung. "How confident do you feel?" 

"She won't last ten seconds." The boy said, flexing in the direction of his group of friends.

Minkyung only chuckled, as if foreshadowing something. The boy rolled up his sleeves as he sat down, making direct eye contact with the girl across from him. 

"Ready?" she asked. The boy nodded, and they grabbed each others hands, elbows resting on the table, the crowd waiting patiently.

"3... 2..." Soonyoung began." ...1!" he shouted, and suddenly, Minkyung's entire face darkened with focus, eyes narrowing, biting her lip. The boy facing her widened his eyes in sudden terror, as he barely resisted Minkyung's arm slamming his against the table. 

"Ow!" he shouted. 

"Oh, sorry, was I a little to hard on you?" she replied, letting go of his hand. 

"Whoo! Minkyung! Get him!" someone in the crowd yelled. 

Yebin swallowed the lump in her throat. This girl was much hotter than she was possibly prepared for.

As the boy ashamedly walked off the stage, Soonyoung began to scan the crowd. 

"Any other volunteers? Anyone else think they can try? Only one ticket!" 

For a second, Yebin wondered if she should leave, but something about the allure of the girl sitting at the table kept her standing in the midst of the crowd. 

"How about you? Girl in the denim vest! You look strong!" 

Suddenly, everyone turned to face Yebin. Glancing down at her outfit, she realized she was in fact wearing her crappy denim vest—the one she had emblazoned with all the patches she could find in the dollar bin at the local thrift shop—and her face went red. She made a motion in the direction of Soonyoung—a wave of her hand that said "no thank you." 

"You sure? You've got a lot of tickets and you look pretty tough."

Yebin looked in the direction of the girl on the stage, and their eyes met. Minkyung smirked. Yebin's heart fluttered, and a burst of courage shot through her bones.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Step on up!" 

She nervously parted her way through the crowd.

"YEBIN! YOU GOT THIS!" someone shouted from the back of the mass, and she turned to see Eunwoo hooting and hollering, waving her arms. She gave an embarassed nod, and nervously sat across from Minkyung.

"Nice shoes." the dark haired girl remarked.

Yebin looked down at her beat up blue Doc Martens. 

"Thanks?"

She brought her eyes up to meet Minkyung's, and her heart felt like it was struck by a bullet. She was even more stunning up close—sharp nose, sparkling eyes, and when their hands met together, she had to catch a breath, because this girl's fingers were so damn long and elegant—this must be how she destroyed everyone. With her beauty. 

"Ready?" Minkyung asked. She leaned in a little closer, voice lowering. "Bet you can't beat me."

Determination swelled in Yebin's chest—some natural urge to impress this girl she was only talking to for the very first time.

"3... 2... 1! Go!" Soonyoung shouted, and immediately, she felt Minkyung's resistance. Gripping her hand so tight the skin was turning white, Yebin grit her teeth and tried to pull her opponent's hand the other way. The crowd's cheers got louder, realizing there was an actual battle going on between the two girls, and a few more people gathered at the edges.

"Looks like we've got a real battle here folks!" Soonyoung shouted excitedly into the microphone. "Let's see where this goes!" 

Minkyung struggled, hard, against Yebin's grip, leaning in closer. 

"You're pretty good at this." she whispered, breathily. "I like a girl with some muscle."

"We've gotta get a real winner here some time..." Soonyoung said, walking around the table in circles. "I say, Yebin, is that your name, pretend she stole your boyfriend, get yourself angry. Destroy her."

Yebin rolled her eyes. As if she, a lesbian, would ever worry about boys.

She did feel her arm cramping, however, and muscles exhausting themselves, and Minkyung seemed to be only pushing harder. 

Suddenly, she felt her arm give out as Minkyung pushed all her strength against her. Arm hitting the table, Yebin let out an exhausted breath. Damn it. 

"That was a pretty worthy challenge." the foxy girl remarked, stretching her arms and standing up. "I say you get a prize for lasting that long."

Minkyung walked over to the table full of prizes, which seemingly had been untouched until now, and picked up a stuffed rabbit. "This is for you, Yebin."

She took it in her hands—slightly unsure of what to do, and began awkwardly scuffling off the stage. 

"Now," Minkyung remarked, turning to face the crowd, "Who else dares challenge my no-loss streak!"

Walking into the crowd, arms tired, Yebin gazed down at the small gray rabbit—and found her heart still beating. She was pretty sure it wasn't because of the adrenaline—no, it was the girl who's deep eyes she had been gazing into just a moment ago.

Tucking her rabbit into the pocket of her denim vest, she covered her flushed cheeks with her hands and ran to find Eunwoo.


	2. can you see it in my eyes?

When Eunwoo finds Yebin the next morning, she's packing her bag.

Sprawled on the floor are countless incomplete worksheets, falling apart notebooks, and a mismatch jumble of pens and pencils, all which she's packing into her bag with a frantic energy, repeatedly glancing up at the clock.

Eunwoo stepped over a stack of library books. "Excuse me... are you packing for class?" 

Yebin looked up, crumpled math papers in her hands. "No. I mean yes, but-"

"You haven't been to class for two weeks, and suddenly you're up and leaving?"

"What if I just feel like it?" Yebin snapped back, zipping shut her backpack.

"It's just weird for you is all." Eunwoo sat down on a nearby chair. "Wait a second... is this because of that girl from the carnival last night."

Yebin's face went red. 

"No." she replied, though her hands seemed slightly more shaky than normal. "Shut up!" 

"Yebin's got a crush!" Eunwoo mocked. "Let me guess, she's in one of your classes."

"Ugh. I'm just not talking to you." Yebin swung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbing her skateboard from the spot it leaned against the wall. "I'm leaving now."

"Good luck finding the girl of your dreams!" Eunwoo shouted as Yebin opened the door.

She turned around and stuck out her tongue at her smug-faced roomate as she left.

 

Truth be told—Yebin had no fucking clue what she was doing. There had been something in Minkyung's face the night before that had felt familiar, and lying awake later, unable to sleep, she had struck upon the idea of visiting her classes, praying that there could be a passing chance interaction. 

Sticking a foot to the ground to stop the rolling skateboard beneath her, she looked up at the entrance to the school building—a place she hadn't seen for weeks. 

"Yebin!" a voice shouted out of her peripheral vision, slightly obscured by the loud guitar refs playing through her headphones. Gently, she removed one earbud, and looked behind her to see Yewon, smiling and waving.

"Oh! Hey!"

"Where were you last night! I missed you!"

"Eunwoo dragged me out to a fundraiser thing."

"Oh," Yewon walked up to Yebin's side, "well, it's exciting to see you back in class."

Yebin tucked her skateboard under her arm. "Thanks. Hey, we both have Women's Studies together in like five minutes, right?"

"Don't you think Professor Kwon will be mad you haven't been to class in forever?"

"It'll be fine." she replied, pushing her way through the masses trying to squeeze their way into the main entrance. "Another game tonight?"

Yewon gave her signature sunshine smile. "Of course!"

 

Minkyung wasn't in Women's Studies—at least not physically. But as Professor Kwon rambled on about the predetermined roles women are given in media, Yebin's eyes began to flutter shut. She was sure she'd find it interesting any other day, but she'd barely slept the night before, and the dim lighting of the room as the professor clicked through slide after slide made her fingers slip from their grip on the pencil and her mind wander somewhere else.

She thought about Minkyung.

What else was there to think about, anyway?

She thought about Minkyung's eyes—dark and sparkling, and she thought about Minkyung's hands, and how tightly they had held hers, and she thought about the determined strain on Minkyung's face when she was focusing.

Yebin felt a prod in her cheek, and her eyes shot open. It was Yewon poking her with a pencil.

"Class is over." Yewon whispered. 

Yebin looked around—and sure enough, everyone was already packing up their bags and heading to 

the door. 

"Jesus." she muttered, sighing as she shoved her notebook into her backpack. "I really slept through all that?" 

Yewon snickered. "Sure did. Don't think the professor noticed you sleeping, though. I did grab an extra copy of the study guide for you. There's a test next class." She handed Yebin a slip of paper as the pair exited the classroom. "Good luck in your next class!"

Biting down on the paper as she shifted her things in her arms, Yebin let out an exasperated noise. Getting back in the rhythm of things she had completely abandoned was a lot rougher than she had expected. 

As she was putting in her headphones—something passed her eyes, a flash of dark hair. Doing a double take, Yebin suddenly realized the girl striding down the hallway in a dark leather jacket was in fact a familiar face, a face that had been haunting the back of her brain all day long.

Minkyung. 

Somewhat frazzled and a little surprised to accidentally stumble on what she had planned to spend the whole day looking for, Yebin began a tentative stride a few paces behind the much taller girl. She was heading in the same direction Yebin's next class would be in anyway—it wasn't stalking, really, just coincidence.

She was wearing a leather jacket with a fox embroidered on the back, and her boots even had heels, making her even more impossibly tall than she was before. As they navigated the halls, one aware of the other's presence, and the other not, Yebin realized others would turn their heads to look at Minkyung, just like magic.

With a sudden turn, the object of her affections makes an entrance into room 394—the room where Yebin had needed to go, for her Economics class. This must be the class where she had caught a glimpse of Minkyung's face before. 

Pausing, she took a deep breath outside the room before entering herself. 

When she walked in, she saw Minkyung, leaning slightly back in her chair, leather jacket not quite on, but resting on her shoulders, rustling through her things to pull out a binder. There was an empty seat next to her. 

Would it be ok to sit next to her? Yebin thinks. The room is still pretty empty, but chairs are filling up fast as students shuffle in the door. She squeezes her clammy hand into a fist and walks down to Minkyung's row, breathing more unusually sharp than normal. 

As quietly as possible, Yebin pulls out the chair next to Minkyung, who's arranging an array of multi-toned highlighters in perfect order. 

She turns, and sees the shorter girl's nervous face. 

"Oh! It's you."

'It's you' is a better start than nothing, Yebin supposes. 

"Yeah... it's me. Um, from the thing last night."

"You almost beat me!" Minkyung remarks, and gives Yebin the most dazzling smile, and a little lump catches in her throat. 

"You were really cool." she stutters in reply.

"So were you." Minkyung smiles back. "Hope you don't mind me stealing your imaginary boyfriend."

"Actually, I'm—"

Yebin is stopped by a loud clapping noise—Professor Lee is ready to begin class.

"We'll talk again later." Minkyung says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Yebin gives a flustered nod. 

 

She hasn't visited the skate park in forever—if forever is by definition, only two weeks, but still—there's an odd comforting familiarity to it. 

Yebin wondered why she hadn't asked for Minkyung's number or anything, but it wasn't her fault, really. As the class had ended, Minkyung had received an ill-timed phone call and ran out of the classroom, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear, and given Yebin a tiny wave as she had exited. 

She was, however, pretty satisfied with the results of the day. She had talked to a pretty girl that she liked, something that she'd never been able to do in high school.

Thinking about the smile Minkyung gave her, she took a flustered sip of ice tea.

Leaning back against the cold concrete wall she was sitting by, she sighed, staring at the cloudless sky, brain too mentally exhausted to bring herself to even try to skate. Her eyes slowly slid shut when then—

"Yebin!" 

Jesus, what was it with people and their yelling today?

Squinting, she spotted a tall figure jogging towards her, interweaving through all the loud boys attempting skate tricks and kids on their bikes.

As her vision adjusted to the light, she realized it was in fact the girl she had been dreaming about not too long ago.

Minkyung, once again. It was like she was being stalked—but in a good way.

"Minkyung?" Yebin asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Of course! What are you doing here?"

"I like to skate."

"Oh, that's dope!" 

Yebin stood up, feeling strange being so beneath Minkyung (not that she would mind being under—nevermind). It didn't change too much, Yebin still having to look up to make eye contact. 

"I guess my question is, well, what are you doing here?" she asked, a little tentative, foot sliding her skateboard back and forth under her foot.

"I like to rollerblade." Minkyung turned around, revealing a pair of black and pink roller skates hanging from her backpack.

"Woah."

"Quite the pair, aren't we?" the taller remarked, that familiar foxy smile creeping on her lips.

"Y-yeah." Yebin prayed how hot her cheeks felt wasn't showing on her face. 

Minkyung leaned up against the wall, elbows resting on the rim. 

"I'm hungry. Want to get some dinner? I think I want to get you know you better, Miss Yebin."

"I—" Yebin felt a pit in her stomach began to rise. "I can't. I spent the last of my money on this iced tea. I'm kind of broke."

"Well," Minkyung grinned, turning on one heel, "Maybe if you can fix that, you can treat me to something even better than dinner." 

She gave a brief, two-finger salute, and mischievously smiling, strode away, leaving Yebin in stunned, red-cheeked silence.


End file.
